Autumn's fight, memories, and love
by C.L-Naru-P.o.T-ROCKS
Summary: full summry inside. couldn't think of another title. Ulrich/Yumi again
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Code: Lyoko

Just something I wrote for an English/language assignment, when I wrote it I just finished my Ulrich/Yumi story so the pairing was still in my head. I modified it a little bit but if you want to read the original I'm going to put it as ch. 2 , otherwise this is another oneshot/drabble.--Yumi's pov, Yumi is a little OOC. The title is a little crummy but I couldn't figure anything else out so…yeah. Here we go.

--

"I'm going to tell you a story ok?"

--_FLASHBACK_--

It's a crisp, autumn day. I'm walking through the forest by my boarding school, Kadic. It really is beautiful this time of year. I always come here to relax after a fight with my best friend, Ulrich, and we just had another. The cold autumn air is even colder on account of my tears, we both said things we didn't mean. I heave a very loud sigh. I make it to the tree where we first met, he was sitting here sulking (not much has changed hmm?) and I was lost he helped me find the school and we've been best friends ever since. The colors of the tree, bright reds, dull browns, wonderful oranges and yellows, remind me of all the good times we've had, all the battles we've fought and won and the day we finally defeated the evil supercomputer, Xana, why they do I really have no clue. They make me smile, that bright, white smile he says he loves. Come to think about it he says he loves a lot of things about me, my smile, my laugh, but he says his favorite thing about me is my personality the way I really don't care about what people think about me. I sit under the tree and the leaves crunch underneath me. I love the way they crunch, that brings back memories too. Everyday when we spar with each other and one pins the other the leaves crunch. I hear more crunching leaves and shoot my head up so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash, but I don't get to see the person because I hit my head on the tree and, looking down, clutch it in pain. Now when I look up all I see is a mass of messy chocolate brown hair and green eyes and I immediately wipe my tears hoping that he didn't see them.

"Yumes, stop crying please."

_sigh, _no good luck for me today, huh. I gasp a little because I hear the leaves crunching and two very warm, very strong arms hugging me. He whispers "I'm sorry," to me over and over again until I tell him to stop.

"Ulrich I know there's something else you want to say so say it."

"I can't" he tells me as he lets go of me and looks in the opposite direction of me.

"Just say it,"

"I- I love you." he says it so quietly that I almost didn't catch it but lucky for me my hearing is very good. All I do is, well, kiss his cheek, but, I know he gets my point.

--

"That's how it all started with your father and I Tonya." I tell my 10-year-old daughter. "We were 18 then our last week of high school. That was 14 years ago."

"Wow. So I was born right after you were out of collage right? Because I know you & dad got married in your third year. How come you waited so long to have another baby?" she says motioning to my 6-months-pregnant stomach.

"Because you were to much of a handful." says the voice of Ulrich, my best friend and husband, as he _tries _to put his arms around me


	2. original

Original copy. No modifications.

--

It's a crisp, autumn day. I'm walking through the forest by my boarding school. It really is a beautiful forest this time of year. I always come here to relax after a fight with my best friend, and we just had another. The cold autumn air is even colder on account of my tears, we both said things we didn't mean. I heave a loud sigh. The colors of the tree I'm at, the tree where he & I first met, the bright reds, dull browns wonderful oranges and yellows, remind me of everything good that's happened with us. They make me smile, the bright, white smile he says he loves. I sit down under the tree, and the colorful leaves crunch underneath me. I love the way they crunch, that brings back memories too. When we spar together, which is everyday & only with each other, the leaves always crunch when one of us pin the other. I shoot my head up so fast because I more crunching leaves, and I hit my head. I clutch it in pain without looking up. I look up at the face in front of me now & immediately wipe my tears and look back at the multi-colored leaves next to me. The last thing I remember before he hugged me & whispered "I'm sorry," was the crunching of leaves next to me, signaling that my best friend is now sitting next to me.

--

Well this is the original. My teacher said this was my "best writing yet!" so….yeah. I hope you like and I do do other things besides C.L. I'm working on a Percabeth one now and I have an idea for a prince of tennis songfic. Please review! And 1 more thing thank you to PeaceToThePeople for reviewing my other story out of 110 people you are my first and only reviewer! Thank you very much.


End file.
